Barriers To Love
by Hay
Summary: An alternate reality Piper/Leo fic
1. Default Chapter

Barriers To Love  
  
charmedhay@softhome.net  
  
The sky was filled with dark storm clouds, their impending doom casting a sombre atmosphere over the already heartbreaking scene. Threatening thunder overshadowed high-pitched cries and the desperate voices from the small children were all but ignored. Dust blew into their faces as the horse and carriages grew closer, two tiny hands gripping each other in a determination not to be parted. Strong, hardened fingers gripped their waists and pulled them apart, not a single word uttered in response to their pleas.  
  
"Prue!" Piper's choked voice screamed, fighting against the arms that held her back. Her six-year-old body barely strong enough to make the grown man tighten his grip.  
  
"It's okay Piper." Prue yelled, kicking as hard as she could and breaking through the strangle hold on her. "I'll find you I promise." She exclaimed before being roughly pulled away again. "Be good and never forget my promise!" She yelled a final time before being bundled into the carriage and taken away from her sister.   
  
Piper's body stopped struggling and she collapsed in tears as she searched the glass windows for any sign of a wave goodbye, but she received none. Finally defeated, she walked willingly to the family that would steal her childhood and break her wavering spirit. She was now, a wealthy family's servant. At six years old, she had been purchased for a lifetime of slavery, to be trained and reared as such.  
  
Curled up against the carriage door, Piper closed her eyes and let silent tears trickle constantly down her cheeks, her heart racing in time with the horse's hooves. Just two days ago, they'd been enthusiastic and carefree children.   
  
IChasing each other through long blades of grass and tumbling into their parents in fits of laughter, earning hugs and kisses for just being children. Then the sun had begun to set that beautiful warm day, dusk slowly setting in before darkness replaced the brightness of day. Prue and Piper were running along the dirt track, following closely behind the carriage that carried their parents, trying not to step outside the thin wheel tracks. Their laughter halted immediately when one of the horses reared on its hind legs before collapsing to the ground. The carriage appeared to disintegrate, pieces falling to the ground followed closely by two bodies.   
  
"Mama!" Piper screamed, rushing forward to the clutter where two horses, a carriage and two humans lay in a tangled chaotic mess.  
  
"Piper no!" Prue followed closely behind, holding her sister back from the kicking horses. "We have to get help." She gripped Piper's hand and they ran to the nearest house, hysterically trying to raise awareness. Less than ten minutes later the girls were led away from the gathered crowd and into a nearby home. Their parent's death quickly and detachedly explained; the girls left to huddle together, confused and scared./I  
  
Piper was jerked out of her reverie by a significant pull at her arm. "You will listen to me child, do you understand? I will not repeat myself."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Piper nodded, her voice barely a whisper; salty tracks stained on her pale cheeks.  
  
"Enough tears girl. What done is done, you are ours now. You were cheap…" The woman trailed off thoughtfully, tipping Piper's chin up with her fingers. "But you are young, we can teach you to act as we please. And you will never disobey us, you hear?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Piper repeated, nodding her head submissively.  
  
"Then we'll get along just fine."   
  
They had arrived home just minutes before Piper was ordered out to fetch some water, a large can placed in her arms and she was pointed in the general direction. She found the pump and began to draw water into the pale, needing to use her entire body weight to be successful. Her eyes drifted around the land, peering into the bushes and catching just a glimpse of a young boy. "Hello?" Piper called out innocently, her curiosity peaked.  
  
A perfectly dressed boy slipped out from behind a large tree, his sandy blond hair falling in his eyes and a large grin lighting up his face. He was a few older than Piper, his body a little bigger and stronger. He stared at her for a few seconds before frowning and running back into the bushes. "No! Wait! Come back, please?" Piper yelled in his wake, jumping as a firm hand pulled at her plait.   
  
"You will not speak when you are working! And you will not socialise with any other children! Leo is not a boy you will ever communicate with." She felt her skin burn as her new Ifather /I slapped her upper legs with his palm and placed the heavy water in her arms. "Return to the house at once, you must help the maids to prepare supper." With a fresh flow of tears, Piper struggled to return to the house, casting only a brief glance at the spot where Leo had stood.   
  
Part 1  
  
Piper felt arms slip around her waist and a kiss pressed to her cheek. "Happy birthday day Piper! God bless you child." Piper grinned and turned to wrap her arms around one of the other maids before returning automatically to her work preparing brunch.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile as birthday wishes reverberated around the kitchen.  
  
"Eight years old Piper. You're growing up so quickly." An elderly lady stated, slipping her hands over Piper's and stopping them from working. "Why the sad face?" She questioned as Piper's face fell.  
  
"Prue would be ten years old now, do you think she will come for me soon?" The staff that had gathered shared a glance, their eyes brimming with tears at Piper's optimism. She had become like their own child, a tiny ray of sunlight when their lives seemed so mundane and pointless.  
  
"We have a gift for you Piper. We only wish is could be made of gold and not twine." A tiny box was placed in Piper's hands and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Yes. Just for you. Now open it, quickly!"  
  
Piper's tiny hands worked at opening the box and a gasp escaped her throat when she lifted a delicately crafted necklace with her fingertips. "It's beautiful." She whispered, staring at the small emerald gem that hung on the plaited string.  
  
"That was my wife's Piper. It's real." Piper's eyes shone and she grinned before throwing her arms around the old man's neck and adoringly placing a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Thank you! Thank you all!" She exclaimed. "Could you tie it around my neck please? And tightly, I want to wear it forever."  
  
The necklace was just tied in a tight knot when a loud noise jerked them all to attention. "Enough! I do not pay you to stand around doing nothing all morning! Why are you not working? Piper? I thought I directed you to pick some fresh fruit."  
  
"I'm sorry Mother." Piper stumbled, fearful of the wooden spoon that was clenched in the bitter woman's hand. "We only stopped for a minute. It's…It's my birthday." Her hard eyes bore into Piper's and her face flushed with anger. "I am sorry Mother." Piper repeated, grabbing a basket. "I will go collect the fruit now."  
  
"Very well." She nodded, tapping the spoon impatiently on the bench. "You can go without supper this evening." Piper nodded obediently and hung her head as she slipped silently out of the kitchen and into the yard, beginning the ten-minute walk to fruit trees.  
  
Soft tears trickled down her cheeks and dried quickly as the morning sun beat down on her face. Two years had brought her little, the family had become harder on her as she got older, increasing her chores and placing more pressure on her. Piper slept in a corner of a large room with the other live-in servants and as the days passed so did the dreams of the first six years of her life. The happy images of her parents and Prue were all but forgotten, erased by time and a will not to live in the past and regret the present.  
  
She arrived at the countless rows of apple and orange trees, watching jealously as a handful of excited children weaved happily through them. Piper diligently picked fruit and tried to ignore the taunts as the children danced around her, teasing and yelling.  
  
"Nice dress poor girl. How old is it?"  
  
"You have such pretty hair for a pauper. What a waste!"  
  
"Where's your Mama and Papa? Working too?"  
  
"Come tie my shoelace poor girl!"  
  
Piper continued to ignore them, watching Leo standing off to the side completely avoiding his friend's antics. He caught her gaze momentarily and gave a small smile, having given her a similar notion, countless times in the past two years. Piper quickly whipped her eyes away and refocussed on her task.  
  
"Do you think that the girl wants that fruit in the basket? Wouldn't it be better spread over the grass?"  
  
"I think it would! All those apples and oranges deserve to be free."  
  
Their laughter pierced the air as they ran toward Piper, kicking the basket that lay on the grass and throwing the fruit in every direction.  
  
"Leo! Help us!"   
  
Leo scowled and looked away, disgusted at his friend's actions. "Leave her alone." He muttered as Piper's lower lip trembled.  
  
"Leo's in love with a poor girl!" They all erupted in laughter again before running away, their taunts slowly fading.  
  
Piper stood frozen for a few seconds, staring at the scattered fruit and trying unsuccessfully to keep a single tear from falling. "It's okay Piper. I'll help you." Leo said quietly, retrieving the basket and setting it back at Piper's feet.  
  
"I'm supposed to be back, she'll be angry." Piper blurted out, staring back at Leo apprehensively.  
  
"We'll get them picked quickly, it's going to be alright." Leo assured, rolling up his sleeves undoing his collar.  
  
"You can go with your friends you know. I don't need your help." Piper roughly wiped at her cheeks and started to pick some more fruit.  
  
"But you just said…"  
  
"I don't know what you want from me Leo Wyatt. But I don't have anything to offer and I don't need your pity." Piper stated proudly, mimicking the older staff.  
  
"I didn't mean anything Piper. I just want to help." Piper widened her eyes at him. "I promise okay. I'm not like them." Leo indicated to where his friends had run off.  
  
"Alright. But don't tell anyone, I was forbidden from ever speaking with you." Leo nodded and they silently collected enough fruit to fill the basket. "Would you like me to carry it?" Leo asked politely.  
  
"No!" Piper exclaimed strongly. "I can carry it."  
  
"Okay." Piper nodded and turned away, the basket hoisted to her hip. "Piper?" Piper turned back to face him. "I'm sorry about my friends, they just don't understand."  
  
"And you do?" Piper asked bitterly, shrugging her shoulders and disappearing through the trees and towards the house. Leo slipped through behind her and sat hidden amongst the bushes, watching her struggle with the heavy load through the long grass and into a side door. Despite her spoiled dress and dirty face, Leo saw beyond it all. His pre-teenage eyes saw a beautiful smile and deep personality, a whole unopened world behind the hardened expression. He would find what was behind those fearful eyes…one day.  
  
Part 2  
  
Leo walked silently through the paddocks that surrounded his father's house, staring absentmindedly ahead of him. He moved slowly towards the neighbouring grounds, his eyes breaking their stare intermittently in search of Piper. The years had seen a small, but noticeable improvement in their contact. The mutual admiration had progressed to a few small words and on occasion, a short conversation. But it was today when he especially needed to see her, to be brightened by her smile and enthusiasm for life. Just as the sun had begun to rise that morning, Leo's father had died. Just as quickly as darkness turned to light, he had slipped away in his sleep, leaving behind Leo as his only legacy. By default he had inherited his father's home and business, with no choice but to carry on the role that was expected of him.  
  
After hours passed and Leo saw no sign of Piper, he reluctantly returned home. The house was bordering on chaotic as many of the house staff packed and prepared to leave. Muttering only a few words of condolence to Leo and begging for his understanding. For years they had served his father and to contemplate continuing on in his wake, was barely a consideration. So, Leo watched regretfully as they tearfully filed out, leaving only a few staff behind.   
  
"Leo? If I may offer a suggestion?"   
  
"Yes Maree." Leo nodded his approval.  
  
"It has become common knowledge that the Halliwell girl is for sale. Perhaps you could consider purchasing her, as there is now a shortage of staff." The woman smiled slightly; despite Leo's constant insistence, they were well aware of his love for their neighbour.  
  
"There is plenty of suitable staff available, why would I choose Piper?"   
  
"I've heard she's a good worker and perhaps she would be good company for you Sir. She is just three years younger than you."   
  
"She's barely eighteen Maree, and whatever would she see in me? She's made it perfectly clear she wishes not to be a part of my life." Leo exclaimed to the woman that knew him better than anyone else; she had raised Leo since he was just a young child.  
  
"You must give her a chance Leo. She is probably afraid of you, of your wealth and stature. She's just a young girl that has known nothing but orders and pain. She needs to trust and get to know you."  
  
Leo stared back momentarily, considering his options. "Perhaps I will go and make an offer. If only to get her away from that ridiculous family she has been raised by."  
  
"You're a good boy Leo. You have made your father very proud." Leo gave a small smile and nodded before leaving through the back door.  
  
~&~  
  
Just two days later, Piper entered Leo's house, her only bag hoisted over her shoulder. Leo met her in the foyer, reaching to take her bag but withdrawing his hand when she immediately stepped back. "I am capable of carrying my own bag thank you." Piper explained quickly.  
  
"Of course." Leo nodded. "I will show you to your room and then around the house."   
  
"Yes Sir." Piper agreed and Leo smiled.  
  
"Please Piper. All the staff here call me Leo. I am not one for formalities." Piper gave him a quizzical look before shrugging her shoulders and nodding her agreement, following him down a hall of bedrooms. "This is where you will be sleeping, if there is anything else you need I am more than willing to compensate." Leo explained, opening the door to reveal a large bedroom, filled with furniture and lined with windows.  
  
Piper stood motionless in shock for a minute before turning to Leo. "Is this where all of the staff sleep?"  
  
"No Piper. Everyone has their own rooms, this is yours." Leo smiled.  
  
"I couldn't possibly…" Piper trailed off, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Piper. Anyone who works for me must feel comfortable and at ease. Is there anything else you would like? I could arrange fresh flowers daily if you wish."   
  
"No. This is more than enough." Piper laid her bag next to the bed and turned back to Leo. "I expect you will be giving me an outline of my tasks today."  
  
Leo gave a small laugh. "That can wait a few days, you can just take your time settling in."  
  
"Please, I am here to work for you. I want to do so."  
  
"Piper." Leo took a few steps to stand in front of her. "It's going to be different here. I don't expect you to work until you are exhausted, I appreciate all the work that my staff do and you are no exception. I don't ever want you to hate being here." Leo watched her stare back at him, her eyes full of fear and uncertainty. "I will pay you a wage and you can choose two days to have off a week. Your hours are always negotiable, as are the chores you complete."   
  
Piper gave a nervous smile. "You'll have to excuse me if this takes a little while to adapt to. I'm not used to such luxuries." Leo grimaced slightly; they were such small entitlements and not even close to being a luxury.   
  
"I'll leave you to get settled in and we can talk more later. Anything you need, please let me know Piper."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Piper whispered in amazement.  
  
"It's Leo." He grinned and Piper couldn't resist a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Leo."   
  
  
tbc 


	2. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Leo stood nervously in front of a mirror in his room, constantly readjusting his shirt and smoothing his hair. He smiled at him self, giving a small laugh of amazement; it was just a regular trip to the markets. IBut it's with Piper/I, a voice echoed in his mind and he sighed deeply. Just the few minutes a day he was blessed to spend with her was more than enough to encourage his love. In the twelve years he'd had watched her from a distance, he had never once saw her eyes light up when she smiled. But, in just a week, he'd seen a definite light in her eyes and they were always wide and bright with happiness.   
  
He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, "Brendan! Bring the carriage around, we're almost ready."  
  
"Yes Leo." He nodded in reply. "The ah...new..."  
  
"Of course." Leo gave a soft laugh, the carriage his father had purchased just weeks ago for more special occasions was far more comfortable then the others they had available. Leo waited a few minutes before raising his eyes when Piper came down the stairs. "Good morning Piper. Are you ready?"  
  
"Morning Leo. And yes, I am." Piper nodded as she distractedly smoothed her dress. Suddenly she was self-conscious, standing beside Leo with her clothing paling in comparison.  
  
Leo smiled happily, noticing her discomfort. "I have to apologise Piper."  
  
"Apologise?" Piper questioned in confusion.  
  
"Yes. With everything that has been going on, I have forgotten to give you your initial bonus."  
  
Piper's forehead creased and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Leo, I don't understand. Bonus?"  
  
"Yes. Every new employee is given an initial amount of money, they can buy a few new things or keep it for savings, it's completely up to them."  
  
"But...you've done too much already." Piper stuttered slightly, her face blushing.  
  
Leo laughed and began walking towards the front of the house. "It's all part of being a good employer Piper. Perhaps you would like to purchase some material at the markets, I could organise for you to have some dresses made?" Leo suggested casually, careful not to react to Piper's immediate surprise and excitement.  
  
"That would be wonderful but not necessary. And I am more than capable of making my own dresses."  
  
"Whatever you wish." Leo nodded and they rode to the markets in virtual silence, only a few small conversations occurring before they arrived.  
  
"Is this it?" Piper asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. It's rather large isn't it?" Leo nodded, jumping out of the carriage and reaching up to Piper.  
  
Piper gave a hesitant sigh before resting her hands on Leo's shoulders and letting him lift her to the ground. "I've never seen so many stalls." Piper whispered in amazement, shrinking back with intimidation.  
  
"It's not so bad, you'll get used to it." Leo assured, but Piper still looked fearfully around. "What is it Piper?"  
  
"There are just so many people. Why did you bring me here Leo?"  
  
"I wanted you to see some of what I saw in the world. And you can buy a few new things for yourself; you've spent far too long in that house next door. You were sheltered and used and I promise not to do that to you." Leo replied honestly and Piper glanced up at him, her expression childlike.  
  
"Why me Leo? There are plenty of people like me."  
  
Leo laughed softly and took a deep breath. "I've been watching you since you were a little girl Piper, intrigued and fascinated. I've never met someone so strong and beautiful, you have completely captured my attention and you've held it for so long."  
  
Piper pulled back strongly. "Is that why you hired me? You want me to be your..." Piper trailed off, fighting back the tears that welled in her eyes.  
  
Leo gasped in response, shaking his head strongly. "No Piper! I would never...you have to believe that." He paused for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction but received none. "I love you."  
  
Piper froze, suspended in time, her heart racing and hands trembling. "Ah...I...Leo, you can't just say that." She stuttered, quickly wiping away a single tear that escaped. "I'm your employee and that is all."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, but I do. I have always loved you and I think you know that. Why are you scared of me?"  
  
"I think we should start with our purchasing." Piper avoided.  
  
"Trust me Piper. I won't hurt you." Piper gave him a fleeting pained look before they entered the markets.  
  
Their initial cautious and nervous interaction soon changed to casual conversation and light laughter. Leo's hand soon rested on the small of Piper's back, gently guiding her through the unfamiliar surroundings and forming a protection from the whispers that circulated. He was the young man, having suddenly become the wealthiest man in province and he was in love with a pauper. The pathetic excuse for a woman that he had saved from oblivion and was now intent on making his wife.  
  
"Leonardo?" Leo turned to face a friend of his father's and nodded his greeting.  
  
"Morning Sir."   
  
"Your father would be disgusted Leo. He was a good man and he worked hard to make a wonderful life for you, he would be ashamed to see you courting such an unworthy candidate." Leo gave him a disgusted look and turned away, only to find more people gathered and staring at him accusingly.  
  
"It's okay Piper, I don't care what they say. Lets just continue." Leo said loudly, trying to push through the crowd.  
  
"Leo." Piper whispered, grateful when he pulled her close to his chest, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
"A disgrace Leo! A disgrace to your father." The man repeated and Leo shook his head silently and ignored him, walking Piper back to their waiting carriage.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leo asked gently, but Piper pulled away.  
  
"This is why you can't love me." She stated strongly, sitting in absolute silence as they took the slow ride home.  
  
  
tbc... 


	3. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Piper moved immediately to her bedroom after the carriage came to a standstill at the entrance to their home, leaving Leo to sadly follow her back until she disappeared inside. He waited impatiently for three hours, trying to busy himself with work but unable to stop his thoughts from drifting to Piper. He was in the depths of his daydream when Maree stood at his door for a few minutes, finally taking a few steps and softly calling his name. "Leo?" Leo's mind didn't budge and his stare didn't break as the word refused to infiltrate his subconscious. "Leo!" Maree repeated, raising her voice and giving a soft laugh when he finally raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Maree. I was just...thinking...what is it?" Leo tried to cover.  
  
"Go and talk to the girl Leo. Convince her that your feelings are true."  
  
"You've spoken to Brendan?"  
  
Maree nodded, "Yes Leo."   
  
"The people in this town are ignorant and cruel." He muttered angrily, his eyes glazing over in disgust.   
  
Maree shrugged but gave a small smile. "It's the way things have always been and possibly always will." She agreed. "But you're different to them, you've been raised to respect people and all people alike. Your Mama used to tell us to always do what our heart says and I'm sure that's what she would say to you now Leo."  
  
"But Piper is so scared..." Leo trailed off, his voice etched with uncertainty.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes, with all my heart."  
  
"Then show Piper and help ease her fears, just talk to her."  
  
"Now?" Maree nodded and Leo rose, leaning over to kiss the woman's cheek before taking a deep breath. "Thank you Maree!' He exclaimed, walking slowly up the stairs to Piper's room, silently rehearsing what his first words were going to be.  
  
Tapping his fingers nervously against his thighs, Leo faced Piper's closed door, finally reaching up to tap his knuckles softly against it. A few moments of painstaking silence followed, before he heard faint footsteps approaching the door. "Who is it?" Piper's voice was soft and barely audible through the heavy door.  
  
"It's Leo."   
  
More silence followed and Leo was about to plead with her when the door opened. "What do you want?" Piper questioned gently, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
Leo swallowed the lump in his throat and daringly reached up to run the back of his forefinger over her tear stained cheeks. "I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"About?" Piper questioned, her heart beating faster as she delayed him; trying to prepare herself for the intensity of the conversation that would surely follow.  
  
"About everything Piper. About today...about you...about me...about us..." Piper sighed deeply, hesitant to speak as more tears brimmed her eyelids and threatened to fall. "Can I come in?"  
  
Piper nodded and held the door open, closing it behind Leo's back as he entered. They both sat on her perfectly made bed, Leo folding his hands neatly in his lap as he searched for the right words and Piper fidgeting with the edge of her pillow. "Tell me that you know I mean it, when I say that I love you Piper. Tell me you know that I've loved you since I was just a boy." Leo blurted out, asserting his fake confidence and tipping Piper's cheek to force eye contact.  
  
A long pause followed and only their short uneven breathing could be heard. Piper stared into his eyes, evaluating his personality and honesty. "I don't want you to love me Leo." She replied eventually, shrugging her shoulders slightly.  
  
Leo gave a short nervous laugh, before whispering, "you don't have a choice in that".  
  
"Please Leo, I don't...I don't want to love you." Piper murmured softly.  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes, his forehead creasing in confusion. IDidn't want to love him...not just didn't love him./I "Tell me what things were like when you were younger Piper."  
  
"You knew me when I was younger Leo, I was the little girl your friends teased."   
  
"I mean before that, before you came here."  
  
"Why? I don't understand why you want to know?"   
  
"Because I want to know you Piper; I want to know why you are so afraid to love me."   
  
Leo waited patiently, more than pleased when she didn't order him out of her room. His hands were trembling and his heart racing; he would never have thought he would dare say such things to the only woman he had ever loved. "I lived with my mother and father and an older sister." Piper said quickly.  
  
"May I ask what happened?"  
  
"They were crushed under a carriage and Prue and I were Isold/I." She answered bitterly. "We had no other family." Leo nodded slowly, waiting to see if Piper would volunteer any more information. "Prue said she would find me one day, but I haven't seen or heard from her since that day." Piper brushed away a sole tear that ran down her cheek, not making an effort to move Leo's hands away from her other hand, their fingers intertwined.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered; causing more tears to fall and she bowed her head, closing her eyes momentarily. "My mother died when I was just a child." Leo began and Piper brought her tear-filled eyes to meet his. "I was only three and I can't remember her at all, but Maree assures me what a beautiful and remarkable woman she was." Leo forced a half-smile and Piper unsuccessfully tried to reciprocate it. "I'm an only child as Mother wasn't able to conceive after she gave birth to me and as you know, my father just joined her in heaven."   
  
"You believe in heaven?" Piper asked, her face clearly showing her surprise.  
  
"Of course. The world is too beautiful and life too short for there not to be." Leo smiled and used his thumb to wipe more tears from her cheeks. "We're very similar Piper, you think I don't understand what loss is, but I do."  
  
"I never meant to imply that." Piper rushed to say, shaking her head. "It's just...what happened to today. We're viewed far too differently."  
  
"Do you think I care what those people say? They're not my friends, Piper; they mean nothing to me. Business acquaintances at the very best."  
  
"What about your father? That man, he said that he would disapprove."  
  
"I knew my father better than anyone else in the world. And I can guarantee he would more than approve. I love you and if he were here, he would love you too." Leo insisted.   
  
"You would hate being exposed to that sort of criticism Leo. Every time we went into town? It would be too hard." Piper argued, fighting against her own instincts.  
  
"It would all be worth it Piper."  
  
Piper sighed deeply; struggling against what she thought was right and what her heart wanted her to do. "Leo...I just..."  
  
"I won't hurt you."   
  
"I know you wouldn't intentionally...but I don't want to take the chance." Piper replied hesitantly, her voice far from convincing.  
  
"I love you." Leo repeated, gently cupping her face and trailing his thumbs along her jaw line.  
  
"Leo. This isn't..." Piper was stopped mid-sentence when Leo leaned over and tenderly laid his lips on hers, his touch gentle and breathtaking; the movement slow and sensual. Seconds later, Leo withdrew, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against Piper's, savouring the lingering taste of his true love. For only Leo and the heavens to hear, Piper exhaled deeply and whispered, "I love you too".  



End file.
